guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Antonin Lecouteux
brouillon thumb|260px|Antonin Lecouteux.thumb|260px|Obsèques nationales de Lecouteux : Paul-Boncour, Saint-John-Perse, Louis de Robien...Antonin Lecouteux est né le 30 novembre 1899 à Paris . Il est selon l'histoire officielle tué lors d'un bombardement fasciste à Barcelone, le 17 mars 1938 http://tarrago.blog.lemonde.fr/2008/04/04/blessures-de-lhistoire/ Blessures de l’Histoire . Mais à l'autopsie la police française découvre des blessures mortelles causées par des grenades soviétiques. Il est enterré au cimetière du Montparnasse, après plusieurs cérémonies officielles. Officier de renseignements, photographe sur le front d'Orient, Courrier de cabinet (1921), Antonin Lecouteux entre au service du ministère des Affaires étrangères le 17 mai 1922. Il est tout d'abord commis de Chancellerie au Consulat de France à Constantinople. En 1926, il est nommé Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone. Selon le grand diplomate Alexis Léger, plus connu sous son pseudo Saint-John Perse, il fait preuve dès le début de la Guerre civile d'un magnifique courage et d'une tenue morale au dessus de tout éloge Courrier d'Alexis Léger du 8 avril à sa veuve lui annonçant que son mari est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. . Particulièrement laborieux et dévoué, Antonin Lecouteux est très estimé par ses chefs. Il aide beaucoup de membres de la colonie française, mais aussi des Espagnols persécutés par les extrémistes. Ces derniers l'arrêtent, l'interrogent plusieurs heures et fouillent son appartement. Lecouteux est d'ailleurs tué par des grenades russes, mais c'est officiellement par le bombardement italien du 17 mars 1938, pendant la guerre civile espagnole Revue de droit international et de législation comparée, Institute of International Law, p.250. . A cette date il est en poste depuis 12 ans à Barcelone nous disent certains journauxCherbourg-Éclair du 19 mars 1938. Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone Antonin Lecouteux a le droit à une importante cérémonie officielle avec un ministre, des représentants du Gouvernement républicain de Madrid, de celui de la Gerenalitat de Catalogne et le Corps des représentants de tout le corps consulaire Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Son corps est ramené à Sète sur le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin La marine française et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, René Sabatier de Lachadenède, Service historique de la Marine, 1993. . Ce vice-consul a le droit à des obsèques nationales L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Il est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur et cité à l'ordre de la Nation à titre posthume Cherbourg-Éclair . Joseph Paul-Boncour, Ministre des Affaires Étrangères du 13 mars au 10 avril 1938 dans le gouvernement Léon Blum, présente ses condoléances à la famille et est présent aux obsèques nationales d'Antonin Lecouteux. SA GUERRE DE 14-18 . Son père est Normand et sa mère de la Mayenne Migranet . Antonin est élevé dans le XVII arrondissement. Il fait de bonnes études. Son frère aîné est tué au combat de la Montagne de Paris (Aisne), le 19 juillet 1918 Soldats de la Grande Guerre . En août 1914 Antonin Lecouteux a 14 ans. On le retrouve à la fin de la guerre dans la Section photographique et cinématographique des armées (SPCA). Il est un agent de renseignements à l’état-major des troupes françaises en Grèce et s’intéresse à tout ce qui touche à l’histoire et la culture de l’empire ottoman agonisant et la vie du peuple turc. Le Haut commissaire de la république française en Orient, le général Maurice Pellé, nommé en décembre 1920 en fait un courrier de cabinet. Il porte de Constantinople à Paris des dépêches diplomatiques et ramène des documents de Paris. La ville perd sa fonction de capitale le 1er octobre 1923, en faveur d'Ankara, la capitale de la République de Turquie. Il reste à son poste toutefois à Istanbul. Vice-consul à Barcelone En 1926, après un court séjour à Paris, il est nommé vice-consul à Barcelone, dans une Espagne dirigée par Miguel Primo de Rivera (1923-1930). Ce dictateur est chassé du pouvoir part en exil. En 1932, après la chute du roi Alphonse XIII, la Catalogne obtient un statut d'autonomie politique au sein de la jeune Seconde République espagnole. Il assiste aux changements de r�gimes et � la mont�e des tensions politiques en Espagne. Pendant la guerre civile, il aide beaucoup de Catalans ou non Catalans . Antonin profite de la pr�sence de navires neutres dans le port de Barcelone pour aider � fuir des personnes ou des familles qui sont traqu�s par les diff�rentes milices et polices qui parfois s'affrontent. �Il sait que sa vie est en danger, mais continue d'aider tout ceux qui en ont besoin quelle que soit leur couleur politique. 1. Il a m�me le droit � des obs�ques nationales. Toutefois, quand la police fran�aise pratique une autopsie, elle d�couvre des �clats de grenades russes et pas de bombes italiennes ou allemandes. Les policiers le r�v�lent � sa femme et � sa fille qui n'a que 12 ans. Mais ils ne peuvent pr�venir les m�dias du fait des liens entre le gouvernement fran�ais, dont les d�put�s sont encore ceux du Front populaire, et l'Espagne du Frente Popular. Ils d�conseillent � sa veuve et �et la jeune orpheline de le faire. Revenues terroris�es d'Espagne, elles vont devoir, d�s 1939, se r�fugier dans le Cantal. Le 17 juillet 1936, au commencement de la guerre civile espagnole, Antonin Lecouteux est responsable du bureau militaire au consulat français de Barcelone. Outre les questions militaires, il se charge des réfugiés qui sont nombreux et d’origines variées : Les Espagnols et Catalans, premiers réfugiés et exilés de la guerre d'Espagne. En Catalogne, ils sont plusieurs milliers de personnes neutres, méfiantes ou hostiles envers les républicains qui partent par bateau vers Marseille ou vers l'Algérie. Ces départs sont souvent clandestins. Les personnes traqués vont au consulat, Lecouteux leur fournit des uniformes de marins français avec lesquels ils vont au port et en partent sous de fausses identités. Les Français vivant en Espagne, qui exigent ou supplient d’être rapatriés. Il faut parfois les faire sortir de prison, où ils sont détenus pour des raisons diverses, parfois de fausses accusations d’espionnage, mais la plupart du temps pour des trafics de conserves périmées. Des membres des brigades internationales retournant en France, désargentés et attendant désespérément des papiers des autorités catalanes. Lecouteux ne voit en eux que des citoyens Français voulant rentrer dans leur pays, malgré la non-intervention de la France. Il les conseille, leur donne des papiers rapidement et surtout de l'argent pour pouvoir manger et dormir dans un hôtel. Fichier:Joventuts Socialistes Unificades de Catalunya 002.jpg Siège des Joventuts Socialistes Unificades de Catalunya, organisation de jeunesse du Parti socialiste unifié de Catalogne. Antonin se soucie aussi du sort des anciens volontaires Espagnols qui ont combattu avec les troupes françaises contre les Allemands. Et il doit aussi se charger des immigrés retournés au pays, ou des parents d'Espagnols, vivant en France ou en Afrique du Nord. Ils sont très nombreux à lui demander de l'aide. Certains d'entre eux sont ses amis, et le vice-consul aime tellement l'Espagne que lui et sa famille vivent comme leurs voisins espagnols. Il connaît lui-aussi les restrictions alimentaires après 1936. Dès le début de la guerre, Antonin Lecouteux envoie clandestinement à la presse française des photos de la guerre civile en Catalogne. Pour une photo de ruines autour de la capilla de la Dama negra, sans grand intérêt, Antonin Lecouteux est arrêté par la police spéciale, un groupe d’investigateurs et d’exécuteurs de la Fédération anarchiste ibérique. Il passe 24 heures en prison. Son appartement est fouillé. Au courant des règlements de comptes qui ensanglantent la ville, il va toujours préférer sa voiture qui arbore le fanion français et son autoritso de la Generalitat de Catalunya à des escortes formées de miliciens de la police spéciale. SA MORT . La version officielle . Situation en novembre 1938. En mars, les Franquistes n'ont pas percé jusqu'à la Méditerranée. Le 22 février 1938, Teruel est prise par les franquistes. Les bombardements de Barcelone opérés par l'aviation italienne, les 17 mars-19 mars 1936, ont lieu un an jour pour jour après la défaite italienne lors de la bataille de Guadalajara. Mais elles correspondent aussi à la préparation d’une offensive des nationalistes et des fascistes italiens. Le 15 avril, les forces franquistes vont atteindre la Méditerranée et couper l'Espagne républicaine en deux. La population de Barcelone n’est donc pas la seule ville visée et les objectifs sont donc aussi stratégiques. Après être sorti du consulat vers 14 heures on pense qu'il arrive devant le restaurant Oro del Rin (L'Or du Rhin) au moment où éclate une des bombes qui sont tombées à cet endroit, disent les journaux, dont Journal des débats politiques et littéraires du 20 mars 1938. Le 13 mars 1938, la France a rouvert ses frontières au transit d'armes vers la zone républicaine. Donc, les médias de la France du Front populaire insistent sur la destruction de l'École française, mais surtout le rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tué lors de ces bombardements. Ils dénoncent l'œuvre du fascisme international pour susciter l'aide active de la population française. Les cérémonies officielles à Barcelone . thumb|260px|Transfert du corps d'Antonin à la Gare maritime de Barcelone.thumb|260px|L'adieu à Barcelone.Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone Antonin Lecouteux a le droit à une importante cérémonie officielle avec un ministre? des représentants du Gouvernement républicain de Madrid, de celui de la Gerenalitat de Catalogne et le Corps des représentants de tout le corps consulaire Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Eric Labonne, ambassadeur de France, a lu la citation suivante dont le malheureux fonctionnaire a été l'objet et qui a paru au Journal Officiel Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Le gouvernement porte à la connaissance du pays la belle conduite de M- Antonin Lecpu, teujc, commis de chancellerie au consulat géné- ral de France à Barcelone Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Sur le cercueil, M. Labonne a déppsé la croix de chevalier de la Légion d'honneur, que le gouvernement a décidé de décerner, à titre posthume, à M. Lecouteux Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Ce dimanche matin s'est effectu� le transfert�des restes mortuaires du vice consul de la France � Barcelone, Mr. Antonin Lecouteux,�une victime de l'un des derniers bombardements men�s�par l'aviation fasciste contre la�population civile de Barcelone.�Le cadavre de l'infortun� repr�sentant consulaire��fut expos�, jusqu'� l'heure de la c�r�monie,�dans la chapelle de l'H�pital Fran�ais au 94 de la rue du Brucn, habilit�e comme chambre�mortuaire. Le cercueil, d'acajou, avec garniture en argent, ��tait couvert par le drapeau�de la R�publique Fran�aise. Dessus, avait �t��d�pos� un grand nombre de �couronnes �mortuaires, et�quatre Asaltos montaient une garde d'honneur,�coa bayoaeta calada.�Vers les neuf heures du matin ont commenc��les diverses c�r�monies � l'H�pital Fran�ais en pr�sence des diplomates en poste�� Barcelone,�ainsi que de personnalit�s des colonies, de la France et d'Andorre, tous porteurs�de couronnes et de de fleurs avec des d�dicaces.�Peu d'avant les dix heures, l'ambassadeur fran�ais, M.�Labonne,�est arriv�,�accompagn� du consul�g�n�ral de la France et des attach�s militaires, navals�et de l'Aviation de l'Ambassade. Sans oublier tout le personnel de�l'Ambassade et du consulat de ce pays voisin.�Ensuite sont arriv�es diff�rentes�personnalit�s et les autorit�s qui ont assist� ��la c�r�monie fun�bre. Quand le d�fil� a commenc���taient pr�sents l'introducteur des ambassadeurs, don Amos Salvador, qui repr�sentait le�pr�sident de la R�publique,�don Manuel Aza�a�; le sous-secr�taire de la Presidencia�du Conseil des Ministres, monsieur Da�Prat, �repr�sentant du chef du Gouvernement,�et qui comme tel t�moigne � l'ambassadeur fran�aise les condol�ances de don Juan Negr�n�; le ministre�sans portefeuille, Monsieur Irujo, �avec une repr�sentation�du Gouvernement ; le secr�taire du Protocole�de la Pr�sidence, le docteur Cabrera; le conseiller�du Gouvernement et l'Aide Sociale de la G�n�ralit�, Monsieur Sbert, avec des repr�sentants du Gouvernement �de la Catalogne; le d�put� et secr�taire-g�n�ral du Gouvernement basque, �Monsieur J�uregui, avec des�repr�sentants de Monsieur Aguirre�; le directeur g�n�ral�de la S�curit�, don�Carlos de Juan�; le secr�taire du docteur�Juan Negr�n, Monsieur V�zquez�Oca�a ; le commissaire de la Propagande de la�g�n�ralit�, monsieur Miravitlles�; un grand nombre de�d�put�s du Parlement de la R�publique et du Parlement catalan; une repr�sentation�du pr�sident de la Chambre et plusieurs autres personnalit�s y�ont aussi assist�, �les nombreuses Commissions des associations et des organismes nationaux, fran�ais et�andorrans, et �parmi elles, celles des anciens combattants fran�ais de la Grande Guerre et celle des catalans,�ainsi qu'un nombreux public mass��devant l'H�pital Fran�ais. Durant �la c�r�monie religieuse, un pr�tre officie en soutane comme en France. Apr�s les hommages devant le cercueil, on�proc�de � son transport, en le d�posant dans un fourgon qui va � la Maison d'Aide du Pr�sident Maci�.�L'ambassadeur et le consul fran�ais, avec�les autres membres restants de la repr�sentation diplomatique de la r�publique voisine se sont plac�s�devant la porte de la chapelle et toutes les personnes pr�sentes d�filent devant eux.�Cependant, presque toutes personnalit�s�pr�sentes accompagnent le �fourgon fun�raire. Dimanche matin, a eu lieu la levée du corps de M. Lecouteux, à la chapelle française. * Manuel de Irujo, ministre d'Etat, assiste a la cérémonie religieuse. L'ambassadeur de France, le consul et l'attaché militaire français, les membres du corps consulaire do Barcelone, * une délégation d'anciens combattants. * José Prat, sous-secrétaire à la présidence du Conseil Cabrera, secrétaire du président Negrin. * Antoni Maria Sbert i Massanet, représentant la Generalitat de Catalogne, ont accompagné le cercueil jusqu'au port de Barcelone La Croix, 21 mars 1938. . Les cérémonies officielles en France . thumb|260px|Obsèques nationales d'Antonin Lecouteux.Le corps d’Antonin Lecouteux est rapatrié en France, ce qui donne lieu à une cérémonie officielle à la gare maritime de Barcelone, en présence d’une foule nombreuse et de membres du gouvernement catalan. Lors de la cérémonie religieuse le prêtre dans la Barcelone rouge est habillé en paysan Barcelona roja: dietario de la revolución, julio 1936-enero 1939, Tomás Caballé y Clos, Libería Argentina, 1939, p.174. . Son corps est ramené à Sète sur le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin La marine française et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, René Sabatier de Lachadenède, Service historique de la Marine, 1993. . Le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin est chargé de rapatrier le corps du vice-consul de France, Antonin Lecouteux, tué lors du bombardement de Barcelone en mars 1938 Contre-torpilleur Vauquelin . A son arrivée à Sète, le délégué du ministre des affaires étrangères préside à une cérémonie imposante à l’arrivée du Vauquelin, transportant le corps. Il l’accompagne jusqu’à Paris, où le premier vice-consul a le droit à des obsèques nationales en présence de nombreuses personnalités, dont Saint-John Perse, le poète qui est secrétaire général du ministère des affaires étrangères2 et Joseph Paul-Boncour, ministre des Affaires étrangères. La cérémonie est filmée et le film est diffusé au niveau des actualités de la plupart des cinémas du monde libre et en U.R.S.S., pour montrer que tout le monde est menacé par le fascisme, même les catholiques et les pays membres du comité de non-intervention. Antonin Lecouteux est Citation à l'Ordre de la Nation . Voici les termes de la citation à l'Ordre de la Nation, dont fait l'objet M. Lecouteux, vice-consul de France, tué à Barcelone au cours du bombardement : : Le Gouvernement porte à la connaissance du pays la belle conduite de M. Lecouteux, commis de chancellerie au consulat général de France à Barcelone. M. Lecouteux qui, depuis le début de la guerre civile en Espagne, n'avait cessé de témoigner d'un magnifique courage et d'une tenue morale au-dessus de tout éloge, a été tué à Barcelone, le 17 mars 1938, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions au cours d'un bombardement. : Il est tombé victime de son devoir accompli jusqu'au bout dans la fierté du sacrificeLe Figaro, MARS 1938 . Les obsèques de M. Antonin Lecouteux, attaché au consulat général de France à Barcelone, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lors du bombardement de Barcelone du 17 mars dernier, chevalier de la Légion d'honneur, cité à l'ordre de la Nation, ont eu lieu ce matin à 11 heures en l'église St-Laurent L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Après la messe et l'absoute donnée par le curé de Saint-Laurent, le cercueil est parti pour le cimetière Montparnasse où, dans l'intimité, a eu lieu l'inhumation. Aucun discours n'a été prononcé L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . En 1939, sa veuve et sa fille unique fuiEnt Paris, les bombardements et les nazis et se réfugient à Saignes, un village du Cantal, loin de la fureur des hommes. EN POSTE � ISTANBUL (1918-1925) En mai 1919, il est diplomate � l’ambassade de France � Constantinople. La ville perd sa fonction de capitale le 1er octobre 1923, en faveur d'Ankara, la capitale de la r�publique de Turquie. Toutefois, il reste � son poste � Constantinople. Antonin Lecouteux voyage beaucoup au Moyen-Orient, noue des contacts avec des Turcs ou non-Turcs, essaie de prendre des photos. 1.300.000 Grecs fuient le pays pour ne pas conna�tre le sort du peuple arm�nien. M�me s'il est un sp�cialiste de la Turquie, Antonin n'est pas l� par hasard. De son s�jour en Turquie il garde n�anmoins un excellent souvenir, notamment d'une partie des habitants de Constantinople. A �cette �poque il s'est mari� et revient en France, o� va na�tre sa fille unique, Monique Lecouteux, dans son appartement 203, rue Lafayette, dans le 10e�arrondissement, le 6 juin 1926. VICE CONSUL � BARCELONE (1926-1938) . Antonin ne reste pas longtemps � Paris. Il est nomm� vice-consul � Barcelone, dans une Espagne dirig�e par Miguel Primo de Rivera (1923-1930).�Sous la pression du roi, Alphonse XIII, et du fait de ses r�formes sociales qui le privent du soutien de l'arm�e, Primo de Rivera se retire en janvier 1930 et s'exile � Paris, o� il meurt deux mois plus tard.�� Barcelone, les autonomistes et les forces de gauche et d'extr�me-gauche f�tent son d�part. Alors recommence une p�riode de manifestations et de "pronunciamentos" de gauche.�En 1932, apr�s la chute du roi Alphonse XIII, la Catalogne obtient un statut d'autonomie politique au sein de la jeune Seconde R�publique espagnole,�autonomie qui est renforc�e du temps du�Frente Popular. LA GUERRE CIVILE ESPAGNOLE Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les Catalans sont tous unis sous le m�me drapeau et pour une d�mocratie pluraliste. Certes, les diff�rentes formations politiques appellent � la lutte contre les nationalistes espagnols, mais apr�s avoir massacr� des�putschistes franquistes, les diff�rentes factions vont parfois jusqu'� s'entretuer.� Le 17 juillet 1936, lors du coup d'�tat militaire qui provoque la guerre civile espagnole, Antonin Lecouteux est responsable du bureau militaire au consulat fran�ais de Barcelone. C'est en cette p�riode de guerre, que lui et ses�subalternes ont le plus d'activit�s :�Outre les questions militaires, il se charge des r�fugi�s qui sont nombreux et d’origines vari�es : �* Des Espagnols et Catalans, premiers r�fugi�s et exil�s de la guerre d'Espagne. En Catalogne, ils sont plusieurs milliers de personnes neutres, m�fiantes ou hostiles envers les r�publicains. Ils partent par bateau vers Marseille ou vers l'Alg�rie. Ces d�parts sont presque toujours clandestins. Les personnes traqu�es vont au consulat, Lecouteux leur fournit des uniformes de marins fran�ais avec lesquels ils vont au port et en partent sous de fausses identit�s. D'autres sont embarqu�s sur des navires de pays neutres. Tout cela est parfaitement ill�gal. Mais ne pas aider ces civils ou anciens militaires �quivaudrait � les condamner � la mort. Antonin Lecouteux est un humaniste. Il se dit que s'il avait �t� nomm� dans la zone franquiste, il agirait de m�me avec les victimes de l'autre camp. �* Des Fran�ais vivant en Espagne exigent ou supplient d’�tre rapatri�s. Il faut parfois les faire sortir de prison, o� ils sont d�tenus pour des raisons diverses, parfois pour de fausses accusations d’espionnage. Mais dans d'autres cas, il s'agit d'immondes trafiquants qui vendent�des conserves p�rim�es aux Catalans. �* Des membres des brigades internationales souhaitant retourner en France mais d�sargent�s, attendent d�sesp�r�ment des papiers des autorit�s catalanes. Lecouteux ne voit en eux que des citoyens Fran�ais voulant rentrer dans leur pays, malgr� la non-intervention de la France. Il les conseille, leur donne des papiers rapidement et surtout de l'argent pour pouvoir manger et dormir dans un h�tel. * Antonin Lecouteux se soucie aussi du sort des anciens volontaires espagnols qui ont combattu avec les troupes fran�aises contre les Allemands, lors de la Premi�re guerre mondiale. Il a plusieurs amis anciens combattants catalans. � * Il doit �galement se charger des travailleurs immigr�s retourn�s au pays, ou des parents d'espagnols, vivant en France ou en Afrique du Nord. � Ils sont tr�s nombreux � lui demander de l'aide. Et jour et nuit, Lecouteux agit pour les secourir et m�me parfois leur sauver la vie. Il s'�puise � la t�che et risque sa vie ainsi que celle de sa femme et de sa fille qui n'a que 10 ans.�Le vice-consul aime tellement l'Espagne qu'apr�s 1936 et il partage souvent ses vivres venant de France avec ses voisins affam�s. � Tous les journalistes qui vont parler de lui apr�s sa mort signalent qu'il travaille en complet-veston impeccable, faux-col, cravate, chapeau et gants. Dans le Barcelone d'alors, c'est pour certains r�volutionnaires une preuve de culpabilit�. Mais aux personnes qui lui conseillent de prendre un look moins out-of-date (= d'un autre temps), il r�pond�poliment : Nous�repr�sentons�la France. � Capilla de la Dama Negra Capilla de la Dama Negra � Antonin Lecouteux Monique Lecouteux-de Rambaud D�s le d�but de la guerre, Antonin Lecouteux envoie clandestinement � la presse fran�aise des photos de la guerre civile en Catalogne et surtout d'autres qui lui parviennent du front.�Pour une photo de ruines autour de la Capilla de la Dama negra, comme on peut le voir sans grand int�r�t, Antonin Lecouteux est arr�t� par la police sp�ciale, un groupe d’investigateurs et d’ex�cuteurs de la F�d�ration anarchiste ib�rique. Il passe 24 heures en prison. Son appartement est fouill�. � Au courant des r�glements de comptes qui ensanglantent la ville, il va toujours pr�f�rer sa voiture, qui arbore le fanion fran�ais et son autoritso de la Generalitat de Catalunya, � des escortes form�es de miliciens de la police sp�ciale. � Son activit� la moins dangereuse est finalement d'aller dans les prisons arracher des centaines d'�tres � l'enfer. Mais c'est aussi tr�s difficile � supporter m�me pour un ancien combattant de 14, qui a �galement connu les massacres de chr�tiens en Anatolie. Les calabazos des commissariats sont des cellules de 6 m2��faites avant 1936 pour deux prisonniers. D�sormais, Lecouteux et les rares visiteurs non policiers y voient jusqu'� 14 hommes vivant dans leurs excr�ments. Ils sont couverts de m. et de vermines et Harry Grey le voit se d�ganter pour leur serrer la main � travers les barreaux. Il raconte l'histoire de ce travailleur qui vivait �avant-guerre dans la campagne autour de la capitale. Les miliciens l'ont arr�t� et depuis trois semaines, il va de prison en prison. Lecouteux lui donne toutes ses cigarettes et en sortant de la prison, il se bat pour sortir cet innocent des ge�les r�publicaines. � Fonctionnaire faisant uniquement son travail, le Consul fait mettre dans l'antichambre du consulat : Depuis le 20 juillet 1936 nous prions les ressortissants fran�ais de regagner la France et nous les informons que vu l'�tat de choses qui ravage l'Espagne, nous ne pouvons garantir ni leurs vies, ni leur libert�, ni leurs biens. SA MORT (17 MARS 1938) Un soir peu avant sa mort, Portela, chef de la police sp�ciale, comprenez un groupe d'investigateurs et�d'ex�cuteurs de la F.A.I. 2, �p�n�tre avec quatre de ses gardes du corps dans le consulat de France. Lecouteux le re�oit, priant toutefois les tueurs de d�poser gentiment leurs armes chez le concierge de rester sagement assis sur un banc. L'entretien est relativement bref. Portela vient soi-disant pour lui remettre l'ordre de lib�ration d'un Fran�ais, L..., qui est d�tenu � la prison de Matato. Le chef des miliciens insiste pour que le diplomate soit accompagn� de deux de ses gardes. Il est hyper-nerveux. Il va m�me � lui dire : Vous savez les rues de Barcelone ne sont pas s�res la nuit. Antonin Lecouteux connaissant apr�s presque deux ann�es de guerre toutes les pratiques des milices de la F.A.I., lui r�pond�poliment qu'il a sa voiture avec le fanion fran�ais. Portela pour le rassurer ajoute un argument r�v�lateur de la situation � Barcelone :� - Nous sentons rena�tre le calme. Il y a quinze jours on assassinait en moyenne une trentaine d'individus chaque nuit. Or la nuit derni�re, il n'y a eu que deux hommes emmen�s � la "promenade". Lecouteux hausse les �paules et lui r�pond en lui indiquant que l'entretien est clos :� - C'est encore deux de trop, "monsieur" Portela. Le 22 f�vrier 1938, Teruel est prise par les franquistes.�Le 13 mars 1938, la France a rouvert ses fronti�res au transit d'armes vers la zone r�publicaine. � Les bombardements de Barcelone op�r�s par l'aviation italienne, les 17 mars-19 mars 1936, ont lieu un an jour pour jour apr�s la d�faite italienne lors de la bataille de Guadalajara. Mais elles correspondent aussi � la pr�paration d’une offensive des nationalistes et des fascistes italiens.� � Le 17 mars, le consulat g�n�ral est transf�r� � l'extr�mit� de la ville, va �crire le consul � sa veuve le 19 mars. Lecouteux cause gaiement avec trois Fran�ais dans les anciens locaux quand le consul d�m�nage. �L�g�rement��bless� par un �clat de bombe � 14 heures moins dix, il s'�tonne que Lecouteux ne vienne par occuper se nouveaux bureaux.�Lecouteux, vice-consul de France � Barcelone, est tu� et un membre de la l�gation est bless� 3. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'apr�s de longues recherches son corps est retrouv� gisant au milieu d'autres cadavres dans un h�pital. Il est plac� dans un cercueil enroul� dans un drapeau fran�ais.� � Selon le consul de France,�Louis de Robien, un des hauts fonctionnaires des Affaires �trang�res (directeur du Personnel), lui avait tout r�cemment affirm� qu'il portait un grand int�r�t � M. Lecouteux. � Les m�dias de la France d'apr�s le Front populaire insistent sur les pertes r�elles et symboliques subies par la France en particulier la destruction de l'�cole fran�aise, mais surtout le rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tu� lors de ces bombardements. Ils d�noncent l'œuvre du fascisme international pour susciter l'aide active de la population fran�aise. Toutes les agences et les m�dias du monde libre et de l'URSS en parlent. � Le 15 avril, les forces franquistes vont atteindre la M�diterran�e et couper l'Espagne r�publicaine en deux. � LES�OBS�QUES�NATIONALES � Pendant que les nationalistes progressent, l'enterrement du vice-consul symbolise le martyr des peuples espagnol et catalan.�La Vangardia (22 mars 1938, p.3)��crit :� � Monique Durant le passage par les diverses rues, les foules ont�t�moign� avec un grand respect leur soutien � cette c�r�monie. �Apr�s �tre arriv� au port, une Section de Carabiniers,�form�e sur l'esplanade de l'embarcad�re,��rend les honneurs aux restes du vice-consul fran�ais. Honneurs auxquels s'est aussi associ��en saluant silencieusement le public.�Quelques ravitailleurs de la Marine de guerre fran�aise �attendaient l'arriv�e du cort�ge. Le cadavre�de M. Lecouteux fut plac� sur l'un d'entre eux et transport� sur un navire de guerre fran�ais. Il devait le conduire vers sa patrie pour��tre enterr�. Dans un autre ravitailleur sont plac�es�les couronnes et les fleurs, et les autres embarcations accompagnent ces deux ravitailleurs.�L'enterrement de M. Antonin Lecouteux a constitu�,�par le nombre et la qualit� des personnalit�s�et ses c�r�monie,�une grande manifestation de protestation�contre les agressions barbares de l'aviation fasciste. Cette manifestation a �t� amplifi� par les r�actions des foules venues y assister dans�les rues de�notre ville. Apr�s cette�c�r�monie officielle � la gare maritime de Barcelone, en pr�sence d’une foule nombreuse et de membres du gouvernement catalan 4, c'est le contre-torpilleur le�Vauquelin qui rapatrie son corps � S�te �5. A son arriv�e � S�te, le d�l�gu� du ministre des affaires �trang�res, M. Chartier, d�l�gu� d'ambassade, pr�side � une imposante c�r�monie. Les officiels, dont M. Chartier, l’accompagnent jusqu’� Paris. L�, le corps du Premier vice-consul a le droit � des obs�ques nationales 6 � Notre-Dame de Paris en pr�sence de nombreuses personnalit�s, dont Saint-John Perse, le grand po�te, qui est secr�taire g�n�ral du minist�re des affaires �trang�res 7 et Joseph Paul-Boncour, ministre des Affaires �trang�res.� � Antonin Lecouteux est�cit� � l’ordre de la nation�et fait chevalier de la l�gion d'honneur � titre posthume�8. Sa citation para�t au Journal officiel. � La c�r�monie est film�e et le film est diffus� au niveau des actualit�s de la plupart des cin�mas du monde libre et en U.R.S.S., pour montrer que tout le monde est menac� par le fascisme, m�me les catholiques et les pays membres du comit� de non-intervention. � Toutefois, quand la police fran�aise pratique une autopsie, elle d�couvre des �clats de grenades russes et pas de bombes italiennes ou allemandes. Les policiers le r�v�lent � sa femme et � sa fille qui n'a encore que 12 ans, mais qui comprend ce que son p�re redoutait. Il a �t� tu� par des miliciens. Mais ils ne peuvent pr�venir les m�dias du fait des liens entre le gouvernement fran�ais, dont les d�put�s sont encore ceux du Front populaire, et l'Espagne du�Frente Popular.�Ils d�conseillent � sa veuve et � la jeune orpheline de le faire.� � SA FAMILLE � Comme Antonin Lecouteux s'attendait � �tre peut-�tre oblig� de payer sa lib�ration ou son passage en France, il d�tenait une grosse somme en liquide. Ces billets, toutes ses �conomies, �ne sont rendus � sa famille�qu'apr�s la victoire des Franquistes. Comme ce sont des billets de la R�publique espagnole, ils n'ont plus aucune valeur.� � Terroris�es par la mort de leur mari et leur p�re, sa femme et sa fille partent quelques mois plus tard se r�fugier dans le Cantal, � Saignes, craignant les bombardements et l'arriv�e des nazis qui pers�cutent les familles des francs-ma�ons. � Monique Lecouteux passe sa retraite dans ce bourg du Cantal avec son mari, �douard de Rambaud, ancien r�fractaire�S.T.O.,�arri�re-petit-fils d'Ernest �de Rambaud, mais aussi petit-fils d'un maire du�Front populaire, qui de 1940 � 1944, se cache lui-aussi dans le Cantal. Leurs noces, en mai 1946, au ch�teau de Jouaignes, durent plusieurs jours. � Monique Lecouteux ne va pas �tre diplomate. Elle travaille un temps pour Larousse et d'autres soci�t�s, avant de g�rer et manager une entreprise de transports. Jusqu'� sa retraite, elle va retourner sur les lieux o� elle a pass� son enfance. Elle a v�cu ses douze premi�res ann�es en Espagne. � Monique, sa fille unique, est morte dans la nuit du R�veillon 2011/2012. � Llibert Tarrago dans Le Monde, du 4 avril��2008, se demandait�si le Consulat de France � Barcelone a pr�vu de s’en souvenir 6.��La r�ponse est non.� NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. 2. Ce Portela n'a rien � voir avec�Manuel�Portela Valladares, gouverneur civil de Barcelone qui est un centriste. 3.�La marine fran�aise et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, Ren� Sabatier de Lachaden�de, Service historique de la marine, 1993, p.242. 4.�Barcelona roja: dietario de la revoluci�n (julio 1936-enero 1939), Tom�s Caball� y Clos, Liber�a Argentina, 1939, p.74 5.�Arch. Marine Vincennes, 1 BB9 580, MS de MP � Amiral Dupleix du 18 mars�1938.� 6.�Les trottoirs de Barcelone, Blessures de l'histoire, Llibert Tarrago,�04 avril 2008 7.�� Munich, Hitler en col�re apr�s lui le qualifie � cette occasion de petit martiniquais sautillant ! 8. Agence Havas, Barcelone, 20 mars 1938. * Différents articles de journaux de l'époque et témoignage de Monique Lecouteux, sa fille. * MUTILATION DE BARCELONE (LA) documentaire militant parlant des pertes réelles et symboliques subies par la France (destruction de l'école française, rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tué lors des bombardements). * ESPAGNE VIVRA (L'), documentaire militant montrant entre autres les obsèques du vice-consul de la France, Mr. Lecouteux, tué lors des bombardements de Barcelone.